Waiting
by inkywings
Summary: Zoro told Luffy to wait at the ship and he'd bring him something special. Of course one can get very tired, but Luffy can wait up all night! One-shot, slight shounen-ai.


Me: Third one-shot for OP. I am on a ROLL!

Digi: (cheers)

**Blink Blink**

Not tired. Oh no, he was not tired. Not Luffy. He wasn't tired at all.

Nope, not letting his eyes droop at all. Not. A. Bit.

**Blink Blink**

Luffy pouted. "C'mon, Zoro, where are you!"

Behind him his navigator yawned. "Luffy, it's late and everyone is asleep. Why don't you go to bed? I'm sure Zoro will be here in the morning."

But the captain shook his head frantically. "No," he persisted. "I promised him that I'd wait till he came back and I will!"

Nami shrugged. "Whatever, Luffy. Just make sure you get some sleep soon, okay?" And with that she walked down to her room below deck.

Luffy snorted. "I don't need to sleep," he stated stubbornly. "I can wait up all night!"

_Flashback_

"Hey Zoro, where ya going?" Luffy asked his first mate excitedly.

"Out," the green-haired man grunted.

"But we are outside!" Luffy laughed.

"No, I mean to town," Zoro said.

"Ohhh." His face lit up. "Then I'll go with you!"

"No, you stay here," Zoro ordered.

"Awww, but I wanna go with you!" Luffy whined.

Zoro twitched; he didn't feel like getting followed around by a sugar-high teenager who had somehow managed to become a captain of a six membercrew all day. "Look, just stay here. I won't be long."

"If you won't be long, then I can come with!" Luffy said. "I'm the captain; I can come with if I want to!"

This was getting them nowhere. "If you stay here, I'll... I'll get you something."

Luffy's eyes grew twice their side. "Really?" Luffy exclaimed. "That'll be so cool!" He grinned. "Okay, I'll stay here if ya bring me something! I'll stay right here until you get back!"

"Promise?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"I promise!"

End Flashback  
  
He was not going anywhere.

Luffy yawned loudly, wiping at his eyes, refusing to let them droop. He promised Zoro he'd stay right here, and that meant staying awake to.

He leaned his back against the wooden wall with his hands behind his head. "What's taking him so long?" he asked, annoyed. Letting out his breath noisily when he was struck with an idea. "I know what'll keep me awake!"

Jumping up he stretched his arm to the side, the right palm touching the far side of his left ankle and he repeated the exercise with his other arm. "One two, one two, one two."

His arms literally twisted in the air, going up a good ten yards before whirling right back down... and smacking Sanji, who had come to check up on him, right in the face.

"Ahhh!" Sanji cried, slamming tot he ground.

"Oops, Sorry Sanji! You were in my way!" Luffy defended himself.

"What the hell are you doing up so late!" Sanji snapped. "You're keeping Nami awake!"

Luffy crossed his arms. "I'm waiting for Zoro!" he informed him.

Sanji snorted. "Whatever, just keep it down." Walking back down the steps he muttered to himself, "Maybe if I'm lucky he went AWOL..."

"Stupid Sanji," Luffy muttered, sitting back down. He looked up at the stars, his hat drooping over his eyes. He enjoyed the calm sound of the waves lapping at the Going Merry's sides, the gentle salty breeze...

No! He would not fall asleep! Sitting bolt upright, Luffy tipped his hat back into the proper position. No force on earth could put him to sleep.

**Five minutes later...**

Luffy's eyes drooped lower and lower, his breath slowing down into rhythmic puffs. He was so tired, but he had to wait for Zoro... he just had to...

With this thought on mind, he unwillingly fell asleep.

Zoro stepped up the ramp of the port and onto the Going Merry, a paper bag clutched in his fist. A nice bottle of sake was exactly what he needed. And, of course, he had gotten Luffy something as well.

His footsteps echoed on the creaky boards until he came to the place where he had last left his captain. There was Luffy, his hat tilted to the side as he snored loudly.

Zoro bent down, poking Luffy on the shoulder. "Oi, Luffy, wake up."

Luffy grunted in his sleep and murmured, "Gotta wait for Zoro," and kept on sleeping. Smiling slightly to himself, Zoro picked the smaller pirate up into his arms, keeping a tight hold onto the bag as well.

Luffy rested his head on his first mate's chest and unconsciously snuggled closer.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Zoro carried his captain to the men's quarters and laid him gently down on the bed.

"Mmph, Zoro?" Luffy whispered when the weight of his body being placed in the hammock made it creak. "What took you so long?"

"I got caught up," Zoro replied.

Luffy smiled weakly. "I waited up for you!"

"Thanks," Zoro said ruffling the younger man's hair.

Luffy's grin widened. "Whatcha get me?" he asked in a half eager voice, the other half lost to drowsiness.

Smiling a bit, Zoro reached into the bag and pulled out a glass bottle. Luffy's eyes widened, recognizing what was in it.

It was an exact replica of Red Beard's ship! He stared at the tiny detailing, the insignia on the flag, the tiny mast and cloth flags.

"Wow, Zoro," Luffy whispered. "It's so awesome!"

Zoro chuckled. "I thought you'd like--"

His sentence was cut short as Luffy's tiredness drifted away for a brief moment as Luffy hugged his first mate tightly around the neck. Zoro blinked in confusion for a moment, and then felt the grip loosen and a small snoring in his ear. Pulling back slightly, he saw that Luffy had fallen back asleep.

He laid Luffy down on the pillows carefully, tucking the blankets around his sides. Smiling, he sat the bottle down on his bedside table. "They'll make a model of our ship someday, Luffy. You'll be famous, too. And I'll be right there with you."

**Owari**

Me: How bad was it? Do I need random things thrown at me or not? Tell me in a review! (yawns and goes to sleep)


End file.
